fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Pandora's Box
Paper Mario: Pandora's Box 'is a game for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo Labo and is the sixth game in the Paper Mario series . The game uses a newer Battle system and brings back the leveling up RPG tradition from the first three games of the series. The game's story revolves firmly around Mario , Luigi and Bowser getting trapped in a dimension called the Edge of Illusion after learning that the events of both Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Paper Mario: Color Splash were set up by an unknown force. Peach has her own adventure in the place where the dimension originates called Open Ori-, in other to investigate some strange activity surrounding the dimension, with the help of her partners and has a battle system that is more like the first two Paper Mario games. Story 'Prolouge: The Memories "So many times that a man has had a rivalry with a tyrant turtle, so many times it has remained unchanged for decades. Their relationship was about to change one day......" ' 'Chapter One: The Adventure Begins One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are eating Mega Mushroom Ceral for Breakfast when Lakitil the PaperBoy flies in and throws the newspaper at the door. Luigi opens the door and picks up the newpaper, he brings it inside and reads it. He gets to page 6 and reads''' "Bank Robbery Ends In Buckled Accident". It shows a picture of Bowser running away from some Whittle Coppers after burning down the building. Mario and Luigi look at each other as if that's the stupidist thing Bowser has done this entire year. Luigi turns the page and sees a folded up piece of paper taped to the page. He pulls it out and reads it. It says: '''"Dear Mario and Luigi. I have something very dearing to offer you. A Vacation for all of your hardwork and time that you've put in this year for me. Since Summer's just around the bend, you two deserve a good two months away from all the madness in Open Ori-., where it seems to be a quiet place. And, no, I'm not planning on being kidnapped, today. Your's Truely ___Peach" ' Luigi sighs of relief at the idea of a vacation and tells Mario that they should head to Peach's Castle to get their passports upgraded. On the plane to the country that Open Ori- originates from, they pass over Prisim Island. Mario remembers his little adventure there with his little Bucket Buddy Huey . Once they arrive in the city of Open Ori-, they decide to settle in and have something nice at a resturant. That night, whilst eating a Star Omlette and drinking some Moonine, Mario notices some strange activity going on in the kitchen. A whittle is thrown out of the window where the trio are eating. Mario looks at the person who threw the Whitte, a Toadette. Mario is about to battle her but Peach tells him to sit down, reminding him that he's on vacation. Luigi teaches Peach the simple instructions on how to battle enemies. After the fight, the Toadette is dragged back into the kitchen, the head of the resturant thanks Peach for calming her down. That night out at the back of the hotel, they hear a huge bang a few miles away, then Peach groans at the sight of a flock of Bowser's Airships. With Bowser on board the first one. He's really angry at the fact that he wasn't even invited to this little vacation, telling him that this is worse than the little Sticker and Color incidents. As usual, he attempts to kidnap Peach, but this time instead of fighting another loud bang is heard off in the distance, this time behind him. He turns around and sees a dark spirit named Father Narcoeyes, asking him why he's even listening in on their conversation. Narco asks him if he even questions the little Sticker and Color incidents, and what took him over. He explains that it was him the whole time and that's not theory. He snaps his fingers and in a flash of blinding white, Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Narco are gone. Peach is in shock, she's more shocked to see different dark souls emerge from a giant vortex in the sky. She runs back into the hotel and hides in the room, worried that she might end up dying in this impact. Hoping for a vacation to go right, has turned the wrong way and blown up sky high. 'Chapter Two: Something New..... Mario wakes up in a quiet farm wondering where he is or what he's doing at the moment, he looks up and sees a Night Sky above him. As he walks through the grass, he finds Luigi but before he can wake him up hears some shouting coming from the nearby woods. Out pops a floating Pencil. He bumps into Mario and yells at him for not looking where he was going. Luigi gets up and shouts at him for yelling at his big brother for no reason at all, he then proceeds to smack him across the face, Three Stooges styled mind you. Causing him to spin around like a top. Mario breaks this fight up and apologizes for causing a ruckus, the pencil and Luigi make up their quarrel as he introduces himself as Parni. He explains that he's angry because some troublesome teenagers were graffiting the wreck of his abandoned factory. Luigi offers to help him set up a trap for them. On the way to the factory, Luigi asks where they are and Parni tells them that they're in the Edge of Illusion. Mario sees the factory and walks up to it. Reading the graffiti on it. Bowser lands in the wreck of it and shocks the brothers. Parni looks at the tyrant and wakes him up. Bowser looks at Parni and questions why he's floating and he tells him that he's a ghost that died in an explosion in the factory he's sitting in. And was brought back as a ghost. He decides to give the trio a tour across the country. They start off with Dooblesh City, where Parni now lives life in. While touring, Mario sees two Cardy New Donkers being mugged by a gang of Dark Power Moons with Kunckles. These characters are called Macho Moons. Mario gets the idea to fight them. But before he does, Parni holds him back and gives him a Badge Set. Then the fight begins. Parni teaches Mario how to use Badges in battle. Badges in the Edge of Illusion are very popular since they're part of a religious game that people in each town in the country play 24/7. Enemies have them as well since they play the game as well in gangs of four or eight. Gameplay Paper Mario: Pandora's Box returns to the same style seen in the first two Paper Mario games, in terms of world exploration. That being said, there are no more level styled locations like in Super Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Paper Mario: Color Splash, but the Map Mechanic still exists so it can save to travel to another location quicker. Mario is not the only playable character in this game now. Luigi and Bowser are added playable characters and can be swapped out or put in to a sort of line, like in the Mario & Luigi series. Peach is also a playable character but unlike the other three characters, she has a different battle system and has partners unlike the other three playable characters. Her parts are played in intermissions like the first three Paper Mario games, they're longer and more action packed. At certain points in the game, the game ustalizes the Nintendo Labo for parts that involve Mario, Luigi and Bowser having to mix and match their abilities to get across a dimension jumped church with the help of the new companion Parni. A Pencil reformed as a ghost, who is the owner of a destroyed factory in a forest in the Edge of Illusion. Battle System 'Normal Story' Battles play out in a new manner, which are heavily based off of a sort of Poker Game. In battle, Mario/ Luigi/ Bowser are on the White Side of the arena where the battles take place while the enemies are on the Black Side. The White Side has the character choose which type of Badge he wants to use. Badges don't run out like in Sticker Star and Color Splash, and they stay with the character all the time. The character can chose which Badge to play out on the enemy, every badge is related to their own abilities in the overworld. When attacking, you must pick your opponent, and then perform the move. The enemies have their own badges as well which are related to their attacks. Dodging enemies is much more like the Mario & Luigi series, where the character can dodge an enemy and not take any damage if they aren't clumsy or rubbish at the dodging. However if the character and the enemy play a Badge that are sort of related in terms of what kind of way the attack is preformed, they don't preform it at all. This rarely happens to the player, so they should be alright. Badges are not the only items available to use in battle, a new thing called Pandoras of Party are a new type of items that mainly revolve around the three characters jumping inside a different kind of artifact related to a set of twelve objects that the trio collect throughout the adventure. However they cost Pencil Points, that can be regenerated if the character can preform the Badge Attacks in a skillful manner. Pandoras of Party, act very similar to the Things from Sticker Star and Color Splash, ranging from killing the enemies in one turn to raising the Power and Defense of all three characters. Like Thousand Year Door, there is an audience but they don't cause that much trouble during the battle, instead they are affected by the mood of the attack, so it's the player's job to please them by preforming the skill correctly three times in a row so the player can take a shot at a''' Wheel of Fortune'. Making sure to get all three matching triplets so the character's HP can be regenerated fully. After the battle is finished, you'll eventually '''Level Up'. Once you level up, you'll have the opportunity to increase your Health Points, Artifact Points 'and '''Badge Points. '''Levelling up in this game is much more like the Mario & Luigi series in terms of picking starts. Where instead of just hitting the block, the character has to hit the roulette of numbers ranging from 7-14. 'Intermissions Peach's Battle System plays much more like Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. Taking place in a a theatre-like stage. In battle, you have two main stats to worry about: Health Points and Flower Points. Health Points determine how many hits you can take, and Peach and her partner have individual health bars. Flower Points are used up by certain, more powerful attacks. There is also Star Power, which is used to perform Special Moves. By using the shoulder buttons, you can swap positions with your partner. When attacking, you must pick your opponent, and then perform the move's corresponding Action Command. Executing this Action Command correctly will increase the move's effectiveness. With some Action Commands, failing it will cause the move to miss altogether. When it's the enemy's turn, you can Guard the attack with good timing, reducing the amount of damage you take. You can also Superguard, which is trickier to time, but will attack the enemy instead of you. Keep in mind, though, that some attacks can't be Superguarded. Another aspect of battling is Battle Bingo. When you successfully perform an Action Command, a bingo slot will appear, randomly selecting an icon. Match up 2 corresponding icons in Battle Bingo to turn the tides of battle! In rare cases, some Bosses might use Battle Bingo to their advantage. Characters 'Main Playable Heroes' 'Peach's Partners' Badges Badges are objects that Mario, Luigi and Bowser recieve throughout the game and are only available in stacks of five. Similar to the Card Game 43. When levelling up the trio can gain Badge Points like in Thousand Year Door which allow them to add new variations of attacks in the existing badges the trio have or increase the power of the badges that use actions and attacks. Enemies also carry badges in battle, but those attacks can be dodged by the character. Badges can also affect the characters in the overworld, like for example when Mario, Luigi and Bowser are Dimension Churching, sometimes they can preform the attack of a badge in order to fill up a Gauge, hit a Blcok or hit a Switch. Depending on which badge the player selects. Pandoras of Party Pandoras of Party are wishes granted from fourteen objects that the trio collect throughout the adventure, they act in a similar way to the things from Sticker Star and Color Splash. Only that they can be kept with them at all times instead of wasted. Pandoras of Party in Battle have Mario, Luigi and Bowser jumping inside the object wish, and pressing the corresponding buttons in a rythmic kind of sound related to the object the Pandora is based off of. Gallery PMCS Mario Jumping.png|'Mario' Luigi modern super paper mario 10th by fawfulthegreat64-db6i5pq.png|'Luigi' PMCS Bowser Smug.png|'Bowser' 338px-PMCS - Princess Peach.png|'Peach' Parni.png|'Parni' 200px-PMCS-Huey.png|'Huey' kersti___paper_style_by_dpghoastmaniac2-d5l4d2z.png|'Kersti' Doopie.png|'Doopie' 440ade4d49f9e2c6d028e946c9b64d44.png|'Kamort' WendyWake.png|'Wendy' paper_shy_guy_by_superaj3-d9vmqwh.png|'Shyler Shampuntkin' ToadSarah.png|'ToadSarah' Astie Bob|'Astie Bob' Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Labo Compatible Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2020 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games